Uma Noite de Tempestade
by Yuki Souza
Summary: Tempestades sempre eram para ela um sinônimo de medo e angüstia, mas quando ela menos esperava encontrou nele uma fortazela impenetravél e sem que se desse conta acabou se tornando muito dependente daqueles braços protetores.


Legenda: A " * " sé so para dar espassos entre os paragrafos. ^^

Titulo: Tempestade

Titulo Original: テンペスデ

Anime: Ouran Hig School Host Club

Categória: Anime/Mangá

Disclaimer: Ouran Hig School Host Club é uma obra de autoria de Bico Hatori e por tanto não me pertence. =^^=

* * *

Assim que senti o sol em minha pele adentrando pela pequena abertura da janela logo soube que aquele seria um dia atípico. Preguiçosamente levante e olhei pela janela do quarto, o sol já estava alto no céu nas ruas meus olhos avistavam as pessoas a andar, crianças brincando no parque próximo ao edifício, um cachorro rolando na areia e uma senhora tomando sorvete com seu netinho. Era o inicio de um dia tranqüilo, foi o que pensei a principio.

Aprecei-me e logo desci para comprar os ingredientes do almoço já que naquela semana a dispensa estava em estado crítico devido a minha falta de tempo nos últimos dias.

*

*

_ Bom dia Haruhi-chan! – Cumprimentou a senhora sentada no banco da praça ao ver a jovem passar por ela.

_ Ah, bom dia Ooba-chan!

_ Está indo fazer compras?

_ Sim. Preciso de alguns ingredientes para o almoço.

_ Vou fazer pudim de café para o papai. Levo um pouco para a senhora quando terminar.

_ Ah, muito obrigada! Mas não se incomode com velha vovó.

_ Pra mim não é um problema de forma alguma.

_ Preciso ir agora. Tchau! - Disse acenando.

_ Tenha cuidado no caminho!

_ Ah, ok!

*

*

Na rua o sol quente queimava - lhe a pele clara apesar das roupas cumpridas que usava. Andando tranqüilamente, Haruhi fazia suas compras despreocupada sem notar a presença nada peculiar do jovem que seguia atentamente seus passos. Quem observasse com um pouco mais de atenção não deixaria de notar o loiro e suas roupas chamativas: tênis branco, calsa dins em lavagem azul, uma camiseta branca e sobreposta a ela uma camisa azul marinho de mangas médias (na altura do cotovelo)e gola em **"V"**, um chapéu risca de giz acobertando os cabelos loiros e óculos escuros.

*

*

_ Ei, menina! - Chamou a senhora da banca de verduras puxando levemente a camisa da garota.

_ Huumm... a-algum problema?

_ Minha jovem tenha cuidado! - Disse sussurrando ao ouvido da garota.

_ Hã?!

_ Tem um homem muito suspeito seguindo-a. Tome cuidado, pode ser um pervertido.

_ Nunca se pode confiar muito em alguém que se vista tão escandalosamente em um bairro tão simples como esse.

_ Aaaaaah... - Suspirou a morena.

_ Por favor, que não seja quem eu estou pensando. - Pensou em seu intimo a garota.

*

*

Rapidamente ela correu os olhos no ambiente a sua volta, mas até então não havia notado nada de diferente. Dado as circunstâncias à morena simplesmente decide seguir de volta a sua casa.

A cinco quadras aproximadamente de seu prédio a garota nota o tempo mudar drasticamente e o lindo céu converter-se em um anuncio de tempestade eminente. O céu escureceu e algumas gotas fininhas já caiam assim como algumas pequenas trovoadas. Como sempre ao prenuncio de uma tempestade o coração da jovem se encolhia parecia se tornar pequeno diante de um mundo imenso e escuro. A morena apertou o passo desejando chegar logo em sua casa, mas o que estava por vir mudaria os rumos de suas decisões.

Um estrondoso trovão seguido de um clarão ocasionado por um raio cortou o céu instantaneamente. Pânico, um insano medo e lembranças suprimidas vieram a mente da garota no exato instante em que esta largou com o susto as compras que trazia consigo agaixando-se no chão tentando em vão proterger-se do medo crescente que a invadia.

*

*

_ Háaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! - Um grito agudo ecoou da garganta de Haruhi.

_ H... H-Haaaaaaruuuuuhiiiiiii!!! - Ouviu a conhecida voz aclamar por seu nome e logo cálidos braços a envolverem em um abraço protetor. Ah, aquele suave perfume de rosas realmente tinha o dom de acalmar seu coração inquieto.

_ Haruhi... tudo bem? Eu estou aqui você não precisa ter medo agora, ok?! - Disse o loiro finalmente com uma voz um tanto tremula próximo ao ouvido da jovem.

_ T... Tamaki-senpai! - Sua voz saiu fraca intercalada com mais um forte trovão.

_ Está tudo bem agora. Vamos tirar você daqui.

*

*

Os aquecedores braços que a envolviam se afastaram com aquelas palavras a uma pequena distância, com certa timidez a morena ergueu um pouco a cabeça deparando-se com aquelas orbes que lembravam-na o céu azul de momentos antes. Aqueles olhos foram sempre penetrantes assim ou será que foi eu quem mudou nesse meio tempo desde aquele beijo? Perguntava ela intimamente a si mesma.

*

*

_ Haruhi. - A voz dele repetiu seu nome como uma prece para que ela voltasse de seus devaneios momentâneos.

_ Você está gelada. Esta com frio? Está tudo bem com você, Haruhi?! - Tantas perguntas assim só demonstravam o quanto o loiro estava preocupado com a garota, isso era nítido em seu rosto.

_ Está tudo bem senpai. Obrigado!

_ De qualquer forma vamos sair logo daqui. - Disse seriamente a envolvendo com sua blusa.

_ Humm... - Assentiu ela com a beça em sinal positivo.

*

*

A chuva agora começava a cair fortemente castigando as arvores com sua força e o vento tão forte que parecia uma canção nada agradável aos ouvidos. Seguindo pelas Tamaki a matinha envolvida por seus braços como quem protege algo precioso e a morena por sua vez não o impedia, ou melhor, não deseja impedir aquele cálido sentimento que a envolvia. Logo eles conseguiram chegar a um hotel não muito longe do prédio onde a ela residia, o melhor seria ter levado-a a sua casa, mas a intensidade da chuva o impediu de fazer.

*

*

_ Chegamos Haruhi! È aqui! - Comunicou o loiro.

_ A-aqui? - Questionou insegura do local onde estavam agora.

_ Ah, desculpe, mas a chuva está muito forte, então... não há como chegarmos a sua casa por hora. Desculpe! - Tentava explicar o jovem um tanto ruborizado.

_ Está tudo bem Senpai. Desculpe por estar causando tantos problemas.

_ Você não me causa problemas... você me faz colocar os pés na realidade. - Disse o loiro reclinando a cabeça da morena em seu peito.

_Tamaki-senpai?!

_ Vamos! Está frio aqui.

_ Eu vou nos registrar aqui, ok?

_ Humm... - Assentiu ela com a cabeça em sinal positivo.

_ Boa noite senhor!

_ Gostaria de um quarto?

_ Ahn... um... - Gaguejou sem muita certeza de suas idéias no momento o francês, deu uma pausa longa olhando de relance para a morena sentada na recepção.

_ Senhor, seu pedido.

_ Ah, sim, desculpe minha displicência linda senhorita.

_ Ah, obrigada. – Respondeu um pouco ruborizada a tendente.

_ Dois quartos de mesmo ambiente, por favor.

_ Claro! Terceiro andar, quarto 66.

_ Obrigada!

_ Por nada, senhor! - Responde a recepcionista sempre com um suave sorriso nos lábios.

*

*

**Já no quarto...**

***  
**

Que horas seriam agora? Talvez cinco no máximo seis horas da tarde em que aquele céu densamente nebuloso e escuro transformou a tarde em uma noite sombria. Lá fora a chuva caia incessante com raios e estrondosos trovões e um vento tão forte que mais parecia uma apavorante canção saída de algum filme de terror. De pé em frente á janela meus olhos olharam curiosos as ruas lá em baixo completamente tomadas pelas águas, naquele instante pensei em como uma criança se assusta com tempestades como aquelas, isso é algo bem normal quando se é criança pois suas defesas são muito menores do que as que temos agora. No entanto olhando você nessa cama tão assustada quanto uma criança penso que há marcas que o tempo não pode apagar como a sua solidão.

*

*

_ Haruhi... você está bem? - Perguntou serenamente o francês após fechar as cortinas do quarto seguindo lentamente em direção a cama onde estava a morena.

_ Humm...

_ Haruhi, vamos lá fale alguma coisa!

_ D... Daijoubu! _ Ouviu-se uma frágil voz de sua garganta.

_ Sua voz não me parece nada convincente.

_ E-eu estou bem, Senpai. Tentou parecer mais convincente dessa vez a voz da garota.

_ Você não precisa mentir pra mim Haruhi. Eu conheço você, sei que está assustada. Você não precisa fingir que é forte o tempo todo, deixe-me ao menos uma vez proteger você devidamente.

*

*

Eu realmente devo estar sendo infantil assustada retraída ali naquela cama como uma criança que apenas deseja ser protegida. Mas... eu ainda queria ser protegida por aqueles braços, mesmo sendo egoísmo meu, eu desejava fortemente ser entrelaçada por eles novamente.

Um calor diferente, terno como uma brisa quente de verão, afável como o carinho da mão que há muito tempo arfava meu cabelo, um calor envolto pelo cheiro de rosas. Quentes, os braços que me tomaram naquele instante em um abraço eram quentes. Por que será que quando estou com você mesmo sendo egoísmo eu só quero continuar a ser protegida assim?

_ S-senpai! Quando foi que você chegou tão perto?

_ Huf! Parece que você andou baixando sua guarda Haruhi. - Afirmou o loiro um cativo sorriso nos lábios.

A morena se deixou envolver por aquele caloroso abraço e prontamente o mundo lá fora já não parecia tão assustador. Aqueles braços eram sua fortaleza e enquanto estivesse envolta por eles trovões não seriam ouvidos e relâmpagos não seriam vistos em seu lugar apenas uma suave voz e o persistente cheiro de rosas e as descompassadas batidas daquele coração ingênuo. Ah, sim! As batidas daquele coração pareciam quase que ritmar com as suas e aqueles lábios que gentilmente tocavam sua testa, suaves como uma pétala de cerejeira que cai no rosto com o soprar do vento. Logo senti novamente aqueles ternos lábios tocarem minha face e aquelas mãos gentis tomarem meu rosto. Meu coração parecia acelerar a cada avanço, a cada toque seu e o pior de tudo é que meu corpo não rejeitava, ao contrario, ele desejava cada vez mais sua ousadia e o toque daquelas mãos. Seus lábios finalmente alcançaram os meus.

*

*

_ Haruhi, se você não se opuser eu realmente vou achar que posso fazer tudo. – Sussurrou o loiro no ouvido da morena.

_ Eu... eu não quero que você pare! - Disse uma voz trêmula tentando se opor ao nervosismo crescente.

*

*

Aquelas tímidas palavras soaram como o consentimento que ele tanto ansiava. Um sorriso arteiro brotou nos lábios do loiro no instante em que tomou suavemente aquele frágil rosto em suas mãos. O francês ergueu o rosto da morena delicadamente em direção ao seu, sua timidez era notória pela rubrosidade que tomara seu rosto, em seus olhos a convicção e a certeza duelavam e sua respiração estava ofegante, descompassada. As trêmulas mãos da menina apoiaram-se em seus braços, os olhos fecharam instintivamente com a aproximação daquelas orbes densamente azuis. A mão direita do loiro acariciou docemente a face rubra da menina, seus dedos deslizaram suaves por seus lábios entreabrindo sua boca, sua língua adentrou explorando lentamente aquela boca puramente dócil. Minutos depois nos separamos em busca de ar, sua respiração estava ainda mais ofegante que antes, suas mãos continuavam apoiadas firmemente em meus braços e nossos rostos separados por meros centímetros.

*

*

_ Haruhi você está com medo? – Questionou o loiro meio incerto de suas palavras.

_ Huh!? Senpai... eu...

_ Tudo bem! Se você estiver com medo eu paro por aqui. - Disse o loiro com um sorriso cativo tomando-lhe a face.

_ Senpai?

_ Huh... eu acho que nunca disse claramente, não é?

_ Hã! – Reagiu o francês surpreso.

_ EU TE AMO!

_ H... H-haruhi! - Suou sua voz fraca.

_ Você realmente anda baixando muito sua guarda, não acha? - Questionou em tom irônico.

_ E de quem se supõe que é a culpa?

_ Dizendo algo como isso em uma situação como essa... você realmente... - Indagava o loiro recostando a cabeça no ombro da morena.

_ Eu não disse antes, **"eu não quero que você pare"**.

_ Acho bom que você não se esqueça dessas palavras porque eu já cheguei ao meu limite.

_ Não vou me arrepender. - Afirmou seriamente.

_ Haruhi abra um pouco a sua boca, eu quero beijar você.

_ S... SENPAI! _ Não fale essas coisas constrangedoras assim derepente! - Questionou em um tom meio alterada a morena surpresa.

_ Huf! A culpa é sua por se deixar tão indefesa!

*

*

Foi só um instante, mas quando foi mesmo que aqueles olhos ficaram tão intensos assim? Aqueles lábios... sou eu, ou será que eles pareciam realmente possuir uma força que me atraia em sua direção e o persistente aroma de rosas que seu corpo exalava? Tudo aquilo parecia conspirar para me inebriar, me envolver e me conquistar... Ah,sim! Como um tornado que sai devastando tudo por onde passa cada palavra, cada gesto seu favorecia para que eu... eu me apaixonasse. Naquele momento eu sinceramente pensei que seu nome, na verdade, deveria ser **"Nowaki"** porque como um tornado você entrou em minha vida e virou tudo de cabeça pra baixo. Mas devo confessar que desejei intensamente que você continuasse bagunçando não somente minha vida, mas também meu coração.

Aquelas mãos folgazes tomaram apressadamente seu rosto e aqueles lábios avermelhados como as rosas que ele tanto amava mordiscaram levemente seu lábio inferior. O rosto da morena foi tomado por uma expressão surpresa ou talvez perplexa com aquela ação. Na face do loiro um sorriso docemente travesso brotou, a jovem parecia hipnotizada com aquele sorriso, seus olhos pareciam incapazes de desviar seu foco. Lentamente ela fechou os olhos e apenas se rendeu ao toque daquelas mãos que percorriam sua face e sua nuca. Foi só um mero instante entre o fechar dos olhos e o lascivo beijo que tomara tão intensamente seus lábios. Sua língua tão impetuosa invadia furtivamente a boca da morena, sem medos ou receios explorava cada canto, cada centímetro enquanto ela era apenas guiada por ele sem nenhuma oposição meramente seguias seus passos.

*

*

_ Chotto Senpai!

_ Huh! O que foi? Algo errado? - Perguntou o loiro em um tom baixo quase que provocante.

_ Como assim o que há de errado? Depois de um beijo francês como esse eu preciso de um pouco de ar.

_ Beijo francês? - Indagou incerto.

_ Se refere ao meu beijo de língua? Falava ele apontando para sua própria língua.

_ Acho que agora eu sei por que os franceses são tão bem quistos como os melhores amantes. - Falava a morena com as bochechas ruborizadas.

_ Hu! Isso me soa como uma provocação... - Dizia o loiro enquanto avançava mais uma vez na direção do ouvido da jovem. _ Haruhi!

_ Aah...! - Ela soltou um gemido tímido quase imperceptível, mas percebido claramente pelo loiro.

*

*

Seus lábios foram mais uma vez de encontro aos meus e um beijo calidamente molhado se formou e ambos nos entregaram aquele intenso sentimento. Seu corpo avançava sobre o meu que não oferecia resistência alguma, suas mãos abrasadoras tocavam tão ternamente meu corpo gélido, talvez pelo anterior medo da tempestade. Ele impulsionou seu corpo sobre o meu nos derrubando na cama, uma de suas mãos acariciava minha nuca adentrando por meu cabelo enquanto a outra desvendava por baixo da camisa social que eu vestia o meu corpo. Sua boca marcava traços molhados por toda extensão do meu colo, meu corpo respondia instintivamente ouriçando-se com aquelas carícias.

*

*

_ Huh! Chotto Senpai! - Voz tremula.

_ N-nani?

_ Está estranho... m-meu corpo está estranho.

_ Huf! Um beijo é você já está assim?!

_ A... A CULPA È SUA!!! QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE ME FAZ FICAR DESSE JEITO?

_ Mas você se sente bem quando eu te toco aqui, não é?

_ Humm... s-sim! Mas mesmo assim ainda é estranho... essas sensações.

_ Tudo bem! Eu vou tentar não machucar você Haruhi.

*

*

Seus lábios cálidos subiram marcando novamente meu colo de encontro a meus lábios tomando-os mais uma vez, sua língua invadiu minha boca e passivamente brincando com a minha de uma forma única.

*

*

_ Completamente vazia. Quando você me beija assim minha mente se põe em branco. - Pensava ela intimamente.

*

*

Aquelas mãos ágeis desceram acariciando as laterais do meu corpo e sua língua roçou marcando o interior das minhas coxas. Senti suas mãos suaves acariciarem minha barriga descendo per minhas pernas, um espasmo tomou meu corpo e como instinto agarrei-me fortemente a você, fechei meus olhos e tomei seus lábios. Eu diria que sua reação surpresa foi fofa, mas como sempre você respondia docemente aos meus contidos avanços. A tempestade lá fora que tanto me assustava, eu me olvidei dela completamente naquela noite. Eu estava tão repleta por você que parecia que o mundo lá fora não existia apenas você e eu ali naquele momento único e infinito.

*

*

_ T... Tamaki!!!

_H-Haruhi!

*

*

E assim como um sonho tudo aquilo desapareceu com o amanhecer, mas para ser sincera eu desejei que aquela noite nunca terminasse.

* * *

**FIM.**

**

* * *

****Está fanfic é dedicada qa minha amiga Mônica queme subornou ¬¬' com um desenho pra chegar a terminar essa fic.... cruel né ^^**

**Agora falando sério, eu espero que você e a tatikia tenham gostado da fic?**

**Até mais pessoal!**

**Ah Reaviws Onegaiiiiiiiiii!!!  
**


End file.
